Mistletoe Kisses, Glee Style
by IceQueenRia
Summary: A range of Glee characters sharing kisses under the mistletoe. Will feature different pairings regardless of canon story lines, time line and sexuality. Starts with Quinn/Rachel, Kurt/Sam and Brittany/Sebastian. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Glee**

**Mistletoe Kisses, Glee Style**

**A range of Glee characters sharing kisses under the mistletoe. Will feature different pairings regardless of canon story lines, time line and sexuality. I am willing to take couple requests. Starts with Quinn/Rachel, Kurt/Sam and Brittany/Sebastian.**

**Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry**

Typically speaking, Jewish girls didn't celebrate Christmas. But then, one Rachel Berry was by no means a typical girl, Jewish or otherwise. Although she was intensely proud of her Jewish heritage, her desire for stardom and applause was much greater. So every Christmas, Rachel would belt out Yule tide songs and carols for anyone who would listen.

On this particular year, her main audience was her fellow teammates from the Glee Club. Only two weeks into the December month and Rachel had already performed eight solos as well as bribing, paying and blackmailing some of her teammates to join her for duets and group numbers. After her seventeenth performance, a duet of 'Fairytale of New York' with a rather reluctant Rory, the Glee Club decided enough was enough.

They met up in the library to discuss the greatly talented but also greatly irritating Rachel Berry.

"She must be stopped," Kurt stated to nods of agreement.

"If I have to hear her sing another song I'm gonna light myself on fire," Puck declared.

"I'm so bored of Christmas songs," Brittany complained.

"If I catch her humming 'jingle bells' one more time then I'm going to go all Lima Heights on her hobbit little ass," Santana threatened.

"Um, guys," Sam said raising his hand. "I think I have an idea." The others looked to him expectantly. "Mistletoe," he announced.

"Mistletoe?" Santana repeated with a sneer. "Unless you're planning to thrust some up Berry's ass or choke her with it then that idea is capital L lame, Trouty Mouth… lame."

"Hear me out," Sam said. "We hang some mistletoe in the performance area of the choir room and next time she tries to sing someone can shut her up by kissing her."

"I nominate Finn," Artie said.

"No, no way," Santana objected. "If Finn kisses her she'll get all dreamy eyed over him again and we'll be treated to her singing soppy unrequited love songs to him from now until Graduation."

"Or worse, Finn kisses Rachel and falls in love with her again and we have to suffer Finchel duet after Finchel duet," Kurt chipped in making them all shudder.

"It has to be someone unexpected," Tina suggested. "To the extent that it shocks Rachel into silence rather than encouraging her to sing more."

"So that rules out Finn," Mike said.

"And Puck," Quinn added. "We don't need a repeat of Puckelberry."

"I guess it could be Kurt," Mercedes said thoughtfully causing the fashionista to glare at her. "Well it would surprise her," Mercedes pointed out shooting him a look of apology.

"Yeah Hummel, with you liking cock it would definitely shock her," Puck said. "Take one for the team, dude." He offered his fist for Kurt to bump but it went ignored.

"Kurt's totally an amazing kisser," Brittany revealed.

"And still gay," Kurt said pointedly. "I've kissed exactly one girl; I'd like to keep it that way. In fact, I'd rather just hear Rachel sing more Christmas songs than have to kiss her."

"Fine, what about you, Rory?" Tina asked the Irishman.

"Actually I'm hoping to save my first kiss for someone special," Rory answered. "And no offence, but Rachel isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"I have no idea what you just said," Santana commented.

"No idea," Brittany agreed.

"Ok, Trouty Mouth, it was your idea, you kiss her," Santana said.

"No, not surprising enough," Puck objected. "One of you chicks should do it."

"Not me," Mercedes and Tina stated at the same time.

"I could do it," Brittany offered.

"Not surprising enough, you're willing to make out with anybody if they just stay still," Mike said. "Santana?"

"Are you trying to insinuate something about my sexuality, Chang?" Santana asked him, crossing her arms over her chest looking angry and defensive. "Because you can't put a label on me."

"Oh, this is ridiculous," Quinn sighed. "I'll do it."

Everybody turned to look at her.

"That could work," Artie mused with a nod while Puck smirked.

Next Glee rehearsal, Mr. Schue treated them all to an overly enthusiastic pep talk. As soon as he finished, Rachel's hand shot in the air.

"Mr. Schuster, fellow Glee Clubbers, I have a special number that I've prepared," Rachel announced already moving to stand in the performance space and lightly pushing Mr. Schue towards an empty chair. "Brad, B flat, please."

"Now," Kurt hissed at Quinn giving her a shove.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" Rachel asked frantically as the pretty blonde invaded her personal space. "I'm about to perform a stunning solo."

"Rachel," Quinn interrupted, her hands gripping the shorter girl's shoulders. "Mistletoe," she stated giving a subtle head gesture upwards.

Confused, Rachel looked up to see the plant hanging above their heads. Before she could say anything else Quinn's lips were upon hers. Startled, Rachel's hands went to Quinn's hips and she practically fell into the Cheerio's arms.

Satisfied that her work was done, Quinn made to pull away but Rachel followed her movement, forcing their mouths back together.

"Mmm," Rachel sighed as Quinn successfully broke the kiss. "Wow," Rachel managed to say before she fainted, making Quinn and the others wince as her body hit the floor with a thud.

"That was hot," Puck commented.

"True that," Artie replied and the two boys shared a high-five.

**Kurt Hummel and Sam Evans**

"Hey, Kurt, wait up," Sam called out spying Kurt down the other end of the corridor.

Hearing Sam's voice, Kurt paused and patiently waited for him, slipping a notebook into his messenger bag while he waited.

"Do you need help with something?" Kurt asked politely.

"I wanna perform a song in Glee," Sam answered. "A Christmas song," he clarified.

"Ok," Kurt prompted waiting to hear what else he would say as they made their way out of the school building together.

"I was kinda hoping to sing 'Baby, its Cold Outside," Sam told him.

"An excellent song choice," Kurt approved. "But you'll need a duet partner. You could ask Rachel, she'll never turn down the opportunity to sing. Or Mercedes, she could find a way to modernise it and make it sound like an R 'n' B hit. Or Tina, she has a beautiful voice and she rarely gets a chance to show it off."

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we could sing it together," Sam smiled. "You know, make up for that duet we didn't get to do when I first started Glee," he nudged Kurt's shoulder playfully.

"That's a very generous offer, Sam, but you don't have to feel obligated," Kurt said as he looked down at the ground. "Besides, that duet is far too flirty for two boys to sing together. It would make the other guys in Glee feel uncomfortable and if anyone outside of Glee found out they'd make fun of you. You should ask Tina, I suspect your voices would blend really well together."

"Dude, I wanna sing with you," Sam insisted as he casually draped an arm across Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt tensed at the contact. Normally when another teenage boy touched him it resulted in some kind of pain or humiliation. Of course, Sam was different and while Kurt appreciated it he hadn't gotten used to it yet. Sensing eyes on them, Kurt turned his head and realised a few non-friendly football players were watching them. He carefully pushed Sam's arm away.

"That's nice of you to ask, Sam," Kurt replied. "And I'm flattered, truly, but it just isn't a good idea. I'll see you tomorrow."

With a sigh, Sam watched Kurt leave. Heading home himself, he decided to call Quinn and ask her for help. After working on the duet assignment together, he and Quinn had become fast friends. He had even admitted to her that he was gay and she had respectfully promised to keep it secret until he was ready to come out. Well, he was ready now.

Their next Glee Club meeting came two days later. Sam waited for Quinn outside her classroom door and they walked down the hallways together arm-in-arm.

"Are you sure this plan will work?" Sam asked her as they neared the choir room.

"Trust me," Quinn responded with a confident smile.

"Oh look, here come Ken and Barbie," Santana drawled as the two blondes entered the choir room. "The most sickeningly sweet couple since… well, Ken and Barbie."

"Grow up, Santana, we're just friends," Quinn said walking up to Mr. Schue and quietly telling him that Sam and Kurt had a duet prepared.

"Ok, great," Mr. Schue grinned patting Quinn's shoulder as he guided her to a seat. "Sit down everybody, quiet please," he called. "Sam and Kurt have prepared a duet so let's give them a round of applause. The floor is yours, boys."

"What?" Kurt blanched.

"Go on, Kurt, don't be shy," Quinn encouraged and she and Mercedes worked together to force him out of his seat and onto the performance area where a grinning Sam was waiting.

Sam looked excited while Kurt looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car as Brad started to strum out a tune on the piano.

Fingers crossed, Quinn waited with bated breath, hoping Kurt would go along with things and sing. She smiled brightly and barely contained a squeal of delight as he started to sing the duet with Sam.

As the song was coming to a finish, Sam took Kurt's hand and pulled him close so they were gently slow-dancing together. Unnoticed by everyone else, Quinn withdrew a string of mistletoe from her school bag and tiptoed towards the two boys. As they sang the last part of the song, she held the white berried plant above their heads.

Kurt's eyes widened dramatically and their fellow Glee Clubbers watched on in a state of confusion, Mr. Schue included.

Ignoring everybody else in the room, Sam just focused on Kurt, bringing one hand up to cradle his neck as he leaned in to kiss his lips. He kept it chaste at first, granting Kurt the opportunity to pull away if he wanted to. When the other boy didn't move away, Sam grew more confident and placed his other hand at Kurt's waist as he pressed his lips more firmly against Kurt's. Feeling Kurt wrap his arms about his neck, Sam grew bolder still and gently swiped his tongue out. Instantly, Kurt parted his lips, granting access to Sam's tongue. It wasn't perfect and it certainly wasn't private but to Sam, and to Kurt, it was the best Christmas present ever.

**Brittany S. Pierce and Sebastian Smythe**

The Warblers were seated together in the audience as they watched the New Directions' special Christmas Concert. For the most part, they were there to support Blaine and Kurt because 'once a Warbler, always a Warbler'. They were also there to check out their competition and to simply show support and unity to a fellow Glee Club during the festive season.

As for Sebastian, he was there to admire one member of the New Directions in particular. His friends were mostly watching Blaine and Kurt, as well as Rachel who had no doubt threatened to quit if she wasn't given a starring role in the Christmas Show (which Sebastian thought made little sense considering she as Jewish). Although Sebastian certainly noticed Rachel (she was damn near impossible to _not _notice) and could easily tell when Kurt's distinctive vocals were given a few brief lyrics in the spotlight, it was Brittany who had him captivated.

There was something magical about the way she danced. Not that the Asian boy couldn't dance. He, like Brittany, was an incredible mover. But Sebastian barely spared him a glance or two. He could only focus on Brittany.

There was a break for an interval and Sebastian stood up to applaud. He then left his seat and headed out of the auditorium and strode confidently back stage.

"Spy!" Rachel yelled pointing at him accusingly.

"Relax, Rachel, he's just here to see me," Blaine said. "Hey, Sebastian, what's up?"

"Actually I was hoping if I could talk to Brittany for a second," Sebastian said even though he had no idea what to say to the girl even if her friends allowed it.

"Sorry, can't talk," Brittany told him. "Rules of the mistletoe," she said and Sebastian hardly had time to be confused before she crushed her lips against his.

He kissed back, trying to work out if he enjoyed it or not, trying to understand the voices in his head and the reactions of his body. Did this kiss mean anything? Was she the one to use tongue first or was it him?

"Merry Christmas, Sebastian Warbler," Brittany said pulling away and turning from him.

"What the hell just happened?" Sebastian asked of no-one in particular.

"Brittany's mistletoe," Mike answered pointing upwards. "She's determined to kiss as many people as possible under it."

"That isn't even mistletoe," Sebastian pointed out. "Those are grapes."

"We know," Tina said. "But she was so excited about the whole things we just didn't have the heart to tell her."

Sebastian shook his head before returning to his seat in the auditorium. For the second half of the show, his attention was still fixated on the fairytale quality of Brittany S. Pierce.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**This chapter will feature Kurt/Puck, Marley/Kitty and because I've never read/written it before the request intrigued me Blaine/Schue**

**Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman (for Panic's NearlyWitches)**

Hiding inside the janitors closet (and yes, he was perfectly aware of the irony thank you very much) Kurt typed out a text on his phone and sent it to his boyfriend. He slipped his cell back into the pocket of his sinfully tight skinny jeans and fixed his hair. Looking upwards, he admired the mistletoe that he had so carefully picked out for this very occasion. Leaning on his tiptoes, he adjusted the plant oh so delicately, determined for everything to be absolutely perfect before he turned off the light.

He wasn't the most patient individual on the planet and he was desperate for his boyfriend to hurry and meet him in the closet as he'd requested via text. Waiting, Kurt listened carefully for any indication of movement in the corridor on the other side of the janitor closet door.

After what felt like forever, though was probably less than a minute, Kurt heard footsteps approaching. Smiling to himself, he quietly moved closer to the door, listening intently so he could time things just right. When he was confident his boyfriend was right outside, he pushed the door open, reached one arm out and yanked the other boy inside to join him in the darkness.

"Hello there, gorgeous," Kurt greeted sincerely hoping his voice achieved a seductive tone. "I realise you can't see it but I assure you there is mistletoe above our heads."

He bent down to kiss his boyfriend but found a strong chest where lips ought to be.

"Damn, Hummel, if I'd known how much you wanted me I'd have gayed it up in a closet years ago," a familiar voice said.

"You're not Blaine," Kurt squeaked out.

"Of course not, I'm much more of a badass," Puck replied.

"Oh god," Kurt backed away feeling absolutely mortified. "I'm so sorry, Puck. Please don't beat me up."

"How about I beat you off instead?" Puck asked with a smirk in his voice.

Kurt groaned in embarrassment.

"Look, Blaine will be here any minute so you can just…" Kurt trailed off as Puck rested a finger over his lips.

"Dalton boy isn't coming," Puck told him. "I read the hot little text you sent, deleted it and came in his place. Now, you said something about mistletoe."

He leaned in and devoured Kurt's mouth, pinning him against the wall of the closet and making him moan.

"I bet Blaine Warbler never kissed you like that," Puck smirked letting Kurt catch his breath.

He moved in to claim Kurt's mouth again, this time snaking a hang up Kurt's designer shirt and exploring the well moisturised skin.

"Stop," Kurt panted out twisting his face to get away from Puck's lips. "I can't… this is wrong… Blaine, he's, I love him… this is cheating, you're not even gay."

"Juvie can change people," Puck stated, skimming his hand up to tweak at Kurt's nipple. "And I'm way hotter than your little boyfriend." He started sucking at Kurt's neck but the slender boy forced him off.

"Stop it, Puckerman," Kurt scolded. "I am not cheating on Blaine."

"Ok," Puck conceded backing up with his hands held up in surrender. He reached for the light and turned it on. "This will be our little secret. And I promise I won't kiss you again… not until you beg me for it," he winked.

Things had changed a lot the following Christmas. Brittany's grades had picked up, Sam could afford a decent haircut, Santana was out and proud about her sexuality and made sure to compliment at least one person (who wasn't Brittany) every day. Rachel miraculously became less annoying, developed a decent fashion sense and allowed others the opportunity for solos. Mr. Schue made a new adult friend (and three new teenage friends) and after a failed relationship with Miss Pillsbury he remarried his awful ex-wife Terri.

Blaine had cheated on Kurt with some Warbler and after tearfully confessing to Kurt they had ended their relationship and Blaine had returned to Dalton Academy.

The girls all fussed over Kurt after his break-up with Blaine. They insisted he needed to talk and sing about it, despite his protests. He just wanted to move on which was proving near impossible to do when his girlfriends felt it necessary to mention Blaine in every single conversation.

Every now and then, he'd catch Puck looking at him and Kurt would tense a little as he remembered their time together in the closet. And true to his word, Puck hadn't mentioned their kiss under the mistletoe, nor had he kissed again. He was waiting for Kurt to beg to be kissed again but Kurt was a stubborn being and refused to cave in.

It worked for a while. But when December came around again and the first piece of mistletoe was pinned up in the school halls, Kurt couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey," Kurt greeted coming to stand beside Puck at his locker.

"What's up, Hummel?" Puck asked with a smirk as he threw his books unceremoniously in the locker.

"Please," Kurt sighed casting his eyes to the floor.

"Please what?" Puck pressed placing a finger under Kurt's chin and tilting his head up.

"Please kiss me," Kurt begged.

"Hell yeah," Puck grinned hooking his finger into the waistband of Kurt's jeans and pulling him flush against his body so that his tongue could invade his pliant mouth.

"Mmm," Kurt groaned as he kissed back hungrily, his hands moving up to rake at Puck's mohawk.

"He could never make you moan like that, could he?" Puck asked.

"Never," Kurt answered fisting his hands into Puck's white shirt and kissing him desperately until Coach Beiste ushered them onto their lessons.

**Marley Rose and Kitty Wilde (for xxxSimplyHookedxxx)**

"You're too nice," Kitty stated in an accusatory manner as she seemingly appeared from nowhere to block Marley's path.

"I'm sorry?" Marley asked hugging her notebooks to her chest as she looked at the blonde Cheerio stood before with her hands on hips.

"That's exactly my point," Kitty huffed. "I tell you you're too nice and your first reaction is to apologise to me. Besides being fatherless, poor, irritatingly naïve and sexually undesirable just what is your problem? I am a total bitch to you, constantly. Even when I'm playing nice I'm secretly being all kinds of mean. I may love and respect Jesus but personality wise I have more in common with Satan. I am awful to you, Marley, really awful and all you do is bat your big doe eyes and act like everything's ok. Are you even capable of standing up for yourself?"

"I'm sorry, Kitty, I need to get to the library," Marley said. "I have somebody else's math homework to do."

XXX

"You're a pushover," Kitty told Marley bluntly the next time she saw her. "It's pathetic."

"Kitty, please, just leave me alone," Marley replied.

"I'm hungry," Kitty stated. "Give me your lunch money."

"I don't have any," Marley answered weakly. "Here, you can have my apple," she said taking the piece of fruit out of her bag.

"Such a pushover," Kitty groaned snatching the apple off of her and taking a bite. "And so pathetic," she added handing the apple back and then storming away.

XXX

"I'm cold," Kitty complained from where she sat on the bleachers with the rest of the Glee Club.

"Here, you can borrow my coat," Marley offered already removing said item.

"You have serious issues," Kitty sneered at her.

XXX

"Merry Christmas, Kitty," Marley beamed up as she approached the Cheerio with a neatly wrapped gift. "This is for you, just to show how much our friendship means to me."

"What friendship?" Kitty asked in annoyance. "Has starving yourself somehow messed up your brain? I am not your friend. I'm a bitch and you are just some irritatingly perfect too nice girl. It makes me angry. The sight of you and your innocent school-girl face is so frustrating I might actually burst out of my clothes, turn big and green and smash everything into pitiful little pieces. Now what the hell is this?" she huffed ripping the paper off the boxed gift.

"I saw you eyeing it at the store when we all went shopping together," Marley explained as Kitty opened the box to find a necklace she had indeed been admiring. "And I know that reds your favourite colour," she added. "Here, I'll help you put it on," she said before deftly lifting the piece of jewellery out of the box and fastening it around Kitty's neck. "There, pretty."

"You are seriously messed up," Kitty stated turning on her heel with the intention of storming off.

"Kitty, wait," Marley said lightly grabbing onto her wrist. "I know why you're so angry all the time. And I know why I annoy you so much."

"Because you're exhaustingly naïve and painfully boring," Kitty replied.

"No," Marley answered with a smile. "It's because you like me. More than like me," she insisted stepping closer and holding up a small piece of mistletoe.

Kitty stared at the mistletoe before looking blankly at Marley, not making any sign of movement. So Marley made the next move and leaned in to peck her on the lips. Just a peck, innocent and chaste.

"Hell no," Kitty said. "I don't accept kisses like that."

She pushed Marley up against the nearest wall and pinned her slender wrists above her head. Kitty then leaned in to give Marley a much needed lesson on how to kiss properly, tongue included. Marley kissed back eagerly, even going so far as to nip at Kitty's lip.

"No more Miss Nice Girl," she said when they broke the kiss before immediately creating another.

**Blaine Anderson and Will Schuster (for callmemaybe)**

"Blaine," Will sighed as he answered the door to his apartment to find his student standing there, his cheeks red from the biting wind and snow in his hair. "You know you shouldn't be here."

"I know," Blaine nodded. "Trust me, I know but… I just can't stop thinking about you, William. Not since that night you made love to me."

"Damn it, Blaine," Will groaned suffering from a deep inner turmoil. "Come in," he invited standing back so the teenager could step inside. "Where do your parents think you are?"

"They probably haven't even noticed I'm gone," Blaine shrugged as he kicked his sneakers off and made himself comfortable on the sofa. "They barely pay any attention to me anyway, but even less so when big brother Cooper's in town," he said bitterly.

"Your parents love you, Blaine," Will assured him even though he'd never met them. "Don't let yourself think otherwise. It's just difficult for some parents to accept that their sons or daughters are… special."

"Special?" Blaine repeated in amusement. "You are allowed to say the word 'gay' you know. It isn't offensive."

"How about a drink?" Will offered.

"I'd love a beer," Blaine said peering up at the teacher through his eyelashes.

"I meant hot chocolate or a coffee," Will replied. "And it would be irresponsible for me to give you alcohol. You're underage."

"That didn't stop you last time," Blaine pointed out flirtatiously.

Will closed his eyes at the memory. It had been mid November when Blaine had come tearfully knocking on his door. He'd let him inside, sat him down, offered him a beer and sat just a little too close as he comforted him. Then they both had another beer and another and than far too many than was wise. They'd ended up in bed together. Will Schuester, winner of the teacher of the year award violating one of his students.

"Would my favourite student like a drink or not?" Will asked.

"I'm your favourite?" Blaine asked bashfully. "What about Finn?"

"Finn has graduated and therefore is no longer my student," Will pointed out. "And Finn was different. He was like the brother I never had. He wasn't a… well, he wasn't you. Now, drink?"

"No thank you," Blaine answered politely. "Just, come and sit with me, please?" he asked putting on his best puppy-dog eyes as he patted the space beside him on the couch.

"This can't happen, Blaine," Will said quietly as he sat beside the boy.

"I won't be your student forever," Blaine said pulling his feet up on the couch and leaning in to the older men, his head resting on the Glee Director's chest.

"No," Will admitted placing an arm around the boy. "But you are right now. If people found out about this, about us, they'd never understand. I'd lose my job, I'd go to prison and you'd have to deal with the judgemental stares and whispers."

"They won't find out about us," Blaine said confidently. "No-one knows I'm here. They all think I'm hung up on Kurt."

"But everyone knows you cheated on him," Will said.

"They don't know that I cheated with you," Blaine replied. "And I haven't told anyone and I never will. I made up some guy, not that it matters. Everybody's convinced that I cheated with Sebastian. Nobody will ever suspect us, Will. We can be together, secretly for now, and then when I graduate we won't have to hide it anymore. I can be yours," he tried leaning in for a kiss but his teacher pulled back, stood up and moved away from the couch.

"This is crazy, Blaine," Will told him. "I don't think you understand just how serious this is."

"I'm not a little kid, William," Blaine retorted. "I can make my own decisions and I'm old enough to know what I want. And I want you. I don't care how long I have to wait."

"You should go home," Will said.

"I'd rather stay," Blaine responded striding towards the older man and setting his hands at his waist. "And you want me to stay too, I know you do. My parents might not care about me, but you do, don't you Mr. Schue?"

"This all feels even more inappropriate when you call me that," Will complained.

"I'll just call you Will then," Blaine commented. "Although I distinctly remember you getting quite turned on last time whenever I called you 'sir'," he whispered huskily into the man's ear.

"Blaine Anderson," Will growled. "You are an incredibly bad boy."

"Your Christmas tree looks nice," Blaine said and Will felt a moment of confusion at the abrupt change of subject. "But I like the look of the mistletoe better."

Will looked upwards at the mistletoe hanging above them.

"Now you have to kiss me," Blaine sang out triumphantly.

So Will kissed him, desperately. It was so wrong and he was sure he was going to hell but he didn't care. It just felt too good.

**More couples to come**

**Feel free to request unusual Glee pairings**

**Please review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Just to make it clear, I only intend to write non-canon couples**

**People are welcome to make pairing suggestions, but just so you know, if you write out a long list I will only pick one pairing from it so I would encourage you to suggest an unusual pairing that you're most interested in reading.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson (for raspberrytwists)**

"You look absolutely miserable," Sam commented as he found Blaine sitting on the floor of the library, his back leaning up against a book shelf.

"Oh, hey, Sam," Blaine greeted half-heartedly.

"What's wrong, dude?" Sam asked crouching down beside the shorter teen.

"Nothing, just…" Blaine trailed off as he toyed with the back of his hair.

"Missing Kurt," Sam stated knowingly and Blaine released a long sigh.

"I don't know if he's ever going to forgive me," Blaine admitted. "I don't even know if he should."

"He will," Sam assured him rubbing his friends shoulder. "Just give him time. But for now, allow your superhero Sam Evans to cheer you up. Come on," he said standing up and extending his hand to Blaine to haul him to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked as Sam led him out of the library and through the school corridors, still holding his hand despite the stares they were receiving. "Brittany, hi," Blaine said in confusion as he came face to face with the blonde.

"Hi, Blaine Warbler," Brittany smiled, something mischievous sparkling in her eye.

"Guys, what's going on?" Blaine quizzed looking between the two blondes. "Are we going to sing?"

"Um, maybe later," Sam answered. "But right now, we want to give you an early Christmas present."

"Oh, guys, that's so sweet," Blaine said gratefully. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well, we know you've been lonely and that you're missing Kurt," Brittany told them.

"And everybody knows that you're totally in to me," Sam said teasingly and Blaine flushed a little. "So we thought, well actually it was Brittany's idea, she's such a genius."

"I'm totally gonna graduate this year," Brittany boasted.

"And Brittany thought of a perfect way to cheer you up," Sam explained.

"Now I really have no idea what's going on," Blaine confessed looking absolutely clueless.

"Ta-da," Brittany sang out revealing a piece of mistletoe and holding it over the two boys' heads. "Blaine, Sam, I give you my full permission to make-out under the mistletoe."

"What?" Blaine spluttered in disbelief, eyes widening in shock. "No, guys, no. That isn't… it's so sweet of you to offer but you really don't have to."

"Hey, you're my friend," Sam interrupted him. "Brittany is cool with it and I want to do this for you."

Blaine gulped and looked from Sam to Brittany who smiled at him brightly. Sam then swept in to steal a kiss from Blaine's lips.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine," Brittany said sweetly as the two boys kissed.

"Come here," Sam laughed pulling a stunned Blaine into a hug. "And that's not your only early Christmas present," Sam added stepping back from the shorter boy.

"Blaine Warbler," Brittany announced. "I am letting you borrow my boyfriend for the rest of the week. Consider him yours for the time being. Take care of him and have fun." She pressed a kiss to both boys' cheeks before skipping out of the room.

"Allow me to escort you to lunch," Sam said offering his arm to Blaine.

"Thank you, Sam," Blaine smiled.

**Rachel Berry and Sebastian Smythe (for ronnyangel88)**

There had been some kind of issue with the plumbing at Dalton Academy. The damage was so severe that the building was deemed unsafe for its students. As a result, the students of Dalton Academy had no choice but to temporarily enrol at the local surrounding public schools. Much to Sebastian Smythe's disgust, every member of The Warblers had been forced to attend McKinley High.

During their stay, they had been welcomed into the choir room to rehearse and perform with the New Directions. His fellow Warblers and the public school misfits seemed to be enjoying the situation. Sebastian was not and it wasn't just because of the awful public school smell. It wasn't even because of the annoying gay face that was Kurt Hummel. No, his time at McKinley had become a nightmare all because of Rachel Berry.

On his first day, a red-haired woman had introduced him to Rachel Berry explaining that as they would be sharing classes the Jewish girl would show him around. Because of that, Rachel Berry seemed to have decided that they were friends. She forced him to sit beside her in every class, insisted they lunch together, somehow tricked him into performing duets and attending a slumber part and the girl just simply would not stop talking.

Sadly, that wasn't even the worst part. Despite the fact Sebastian hadn't once acted kindly to Rachel (in fact he'd been downright rude) the girl had instantly fallen for him. As it was close to Christmas, mistletoe and other decorations had been pinned up all over the school and Rachel had desperately been trying to catch him under the mistletoe for a kiss.

In order to get away from his admirer, Sebastian had slipped away to use the boys' bathroom and had yet to leave.

"Sebastian," Blaine nodded in acknowledgement as he entered the restroom. "Oh, Rachel's waiting for you outside. She said you've been in here a while and to ask if you need her to get the nurse."

"Crap," Sebastian swore. "Ok, I'll pay fifty dollars to distract her."

"Oh, come on, Rachel isn't that bad," Blaine defended. "I know she can be a bit selfish at times but when it comes down to it she's a real sweetheart."

"She's driving me insane," Sebastian hissed. "I can't get her to leave me alone and she keeps trying to kiss me."

"She's got a crush," Blaine shrugged as he washed his hands. "It's cute."

"It is not cute, it's nauseating," Sebastian retorted. "I thought she had two gay dads, of all people she should take a hint and understand that a gay boy is never going to be interested in a girl."

"She's actually a pretty good kisser," Blaine commented and Sebastian shot him a look of revulsion. "Just be a gentleman, let her have one kiss and maybe she'll get over it."

"Or maybe she'll start planning our wedding," Sebastian gritted out between his teeth.

"Are you coming out to face her or is Sebastian Smythe going to stay hiding in the toilets?" Blaine asked looking thoroughly amused.

"I'm staying in here," Sebastian insisted stubbornly just as Puck walked in.

"Rachel's getting worried about you, dude," Puck told Sebastian as he went into a toilet stall.

Puck had come for a number two and the stench was absolutely abhorrent. It was so bad Sebastian had no choice but to leave the restroom, bumping straight into Rachel outside.

"Sebby, there you are," she smiled at him looping her arm through his. "I was getting worried. Are you getting a fever?" she asked placing her hand to his forehead to check if he was burning up. "You can come to my place after school and I'll make you some of my famous chicken soup and look after you."

"I'm not sick," Sebastian hissed at her, glowering at anyone who looked at them as they moved down the hallways.

"We should perform another duet together soon," Rachel said. "Our last one was brilliant but I believe that our combined talents could be outstanding. You really would be an excellent contribution to the New Directions, Sebby. You should think about enrolling here permanently just like Blaine did. It was so romantic how Blaine transferred here to be with Kurt and it would be so wonderful if you transferred here for me. I would be so grateful," she gushed batting her eyelashes at him.

"What will it take to get you to leave me the hell alone?" Sebastian asked exasperatedly.

"We're friends, silly, friends spend time together," Rachel answered him. "And I want to know everything there is to know about you. In return I'll tell you everything about me and my remarkable talent. I think we would have incredibly beautiful and talented babies," she smiled manically and Sebastian balked at the mention of children. "Oh and I almost forget," she added stopping by her locker to take something out. "I made us his and hers calendars. That way we'll always know what the other is doing and we can plan the best times to go on our dates. Oh, and I've told my dads you'll be joining us for dinner on Friday night. They are so excited to meet you."

"Where did you get this photo?" Sebastian asked suspiciously as he looked down at the hideous calendar. It was all pink colours with sparkles and butterflies as well a photo of him shirtless.

"I paid Jacob Ben-Israel to snap a shot of you getting changed in the locker room," Rachel admitted without any guilt or shame. "Now, I took the liberty of organising all our dates for the rest of December, you won't find them on that calendar of course, that starts next year."

"Ok, stop," Sebastian told her. "You are crazy. I am gay, Rachel. Gay, gay, gay. We are not dating, we will never be dating and you are creeping me the fuck out."

"Finally," Rachel exclaimed. "Mistletoe!"

"No!" Sebastian yelled out fearfully as he tried to back away but Rachel dived on top of him, sending them both to the ground.

Although Rachel was small, she was surprisingly strong and incredibly scary with that deranged psycho look on her face. She gripped Sebastian's biceps and leaned down, crushing their mouths together.

"Yuck," Sebastian said shoving her off and rising to his feet. "That qualifies as sexual harassment, Berry," he told her as he dusted off his pants. "My father will hear of this."

"So worth it," Rachel sighed dreamily as he stalked off. "Hey," she said grabbing the arm of a girl she had never spoken to before. "That's my boyfriend," she stated proudly pointing down the corridor to where Sebastian's figure was running off.

**Kurt Hummel and Wes Warbler (for BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath)**

The choir room was empty when Kurt arrived so he took the opportunity to sit at the piano, play a melody and sing a tune. He was completely unaware that he had a one-man audience until he heard the sound of applause.

"Wes," Kurt shrieked nearly falling off the piano stool. "You startled me."

"My apologies," Wes smiled. "I didn't realise you could play piano."

"I am a man of many talents," Kurt replied with a one-shoulder shrug.

"So I've heard," Wes said as he stepped towards Kurt and sat beside him at the piano. "A little bird told me you were on the football team at your last school and that you were a cheerleader. And even though you haven't been at Dalton for long you've already earned yourself a reputation for being an expert at oral."

"Excuse me?" Kurt blanched.

"In languages," Wes clarified looking slightly embarrassed. "Forgive me, Kurt, clearly I didn't think that sentence through before I finished it. So, where did you learn to play piano?" he asked abruptly changing the subject.

"My mother taught me a little," Kurt answered. "Then my dad paid for me to have lessons after she died."

"She died?" Wes asked in shock. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok," Kurt replied quietly.

"What was she like, your mother?" Wes asked him gently as he played a few random keys on the piano.

"Beautiful," Kurt answered with a smile. "She smelled like sherbet and crushed apples. She always managed to style my hair just the way I wanted it. My dad tried, but he could never do it right, but she always could. And she made the best chocolate chip cookies. She was my best friend."

"How are you doing here, Kurt?" Wes asked him after a minute of silence. "Are you settling in ok?"

"I guess so," Kurt shrugged. "Lessons are harder but I appreciate the challenge. The building itself is beautiful, the teachers are talented, the students aren't shoving me against lockers or calling me names. I feel safe here. It's… its good."

"Are you making friends?" Wes asked.

"There's Blaine," Kurt replied. "And Trent, he's nice. He reminds me of my friend Mercedes a little. It's nice having someone who reminds me of someone else. It makes things feel familiar."

"Are you happy here?" Wes asked surveying the boy carefully.

"Happier than I was being tormented at McKinley," Kurt told him. "Things are good here. I'm just… I'm still adjusting."

"And how are you enjoying being on The Warblers?" Wes asked.

"It's different," Kurt responded. "So different to the New Directions. Honestly, Warbler rehearsals are what make me miss my friends at McKinley most. But I am so grateful that I've been invited to join The Warblers and I do enjoy it. It's just… a painful reminder of what used to be."

"It'll get better, Kurt," Wes told him lightly resting a hand on the younger boy's thigh. "I promise."

"Um, thank you," Kurt said shyly and Wes just smiled gently as they gazed into one another's eyes.

Their quiet moment was disturbed by three boys bursting in through the choir room door. It seemed that David had acquired mistletoe from somewhere and was chasing Jeff and Nick around with it trying to get them to kiss. As his eyes landed on the two boys seated at the piano his eyes lit up with mischief and he stormed over to them.

"Kiss!" David demanded excitedly holding the mistletoe above their heads.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss," Jeff and Nick chanted, seeming to find the mistletoe attack funnier when they weren't the victims.

"You are such a child," Wes told David shaking his head at him before looking to Kurt. "May I?" he asked politely.

"Um… ok," Kurt agreed nervously.

Wes smiled at him as he placed a hand to Kurt's cheek. As he moved in closer, he watched the younger boy's eyes flutter closed, his dark lashes creating a pretty contrast with his china skin. He brought his free hand up to tangle his fingers with Kurt's as he sealed their lips together.

"Wes," Kurt whispered shyly, their mouths apart but faces still close together.

"Yeah?" Wes prompted, still stroking the boy's cheek.

"I think… I think it just got better," Kurt told him with a nervous smile.

"Good," Wes replied leaning in to press their lips together again.

**More Chapters to come**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Sue Sylvester and Kitty Wilde (for JasonDragon64) so difficult to write**

"Kitty Wilde!" Principal Sylvester's voice rang out shrilly all over the school, her message directed at a certain blonde Cheerio who suddenly became the centre of attention as she sat taking notes in her advanced chemistry class. "Abandon whatever meaningless lesson you are no doubt failing and will have no use for in the future and get yourself to my office within the next thirty seconds or I will personally cut off your high pony."

Ignoring the childish remarks from her peers, Kitty gathered her things and stood up from her desk. She kept her head held high and hurriedly made her way to the headmistress' office.

"You asked to see me, Principal Sylvester," Kitty commented as she stood in the doorway.

"Sit," Sue demanded pointing to a highly uncomfortable looking seat.

With a huff, Kitty dropped into the seat, crossing one leg over the other and examining her nails, determined to look comfortable and at ease.

"I happened to hear some incredibly disturbing news from butt-chin Schuester in the teachers' lounge today," Sue said. "Any idea what that news might have been?"

"He and the OCD redhead have decided to pro-create," Kitty suggested in a bored tone.

"Wrong," Sue snapped at her. "Guess again."

"He's suffering from premature ejaculation," Kitty improvised.

"Oh most certainly," Sue nodded. "But that's not the news, Quinn 2.0. Macaroni-hair Schuester told me that you are his most recent addition to that dreadful Glee Club. True or false?"

"True," Kitty admitted only for Sue to throw a pot of pens at her. "Ow, what the hell?" she stood up, grabbing a handful of the pens and throwing them back at the older woman.

"How dare you?" Sue asked before reaching for the vase of flowers on her desk, taking out the plants and throwing the water over her student.

"Oh, woman, you did not just do that," Kitty cried shrilly latching hold of the flask containing the Cheerleading Coach's protein shake and throwing it in the teacher's face.

"That's it," Sue shrieked having lost patience. "You are off the Cheerio's."

She lunged at Kitty, roaring like some kind of unspecified animal, and tried to claw the Cheerio outfit off of her with her bare hands.

"Argh, get off," Kitty screeched trying to bat the woman's hands away. "Without me on the cheerleading squad you'll have no chance of making it to Regionals, let alone winning the National championship. I'm the prettiest and most talented and no-one can do a high-kick like I can. Ouch, you crazy bitch!" she swore yanking on the woman's short hair and pulling at her tracksuit.

"You can be replaced," Sue dismissed. "I'll take your part on the team."

"Dream on, Sylvester, you're too old," Kitty told her. "All those wrinkles. And is this a grey hair?" she asked ripping out a strand of hair from the woman's head. "How old are you anyway, like one-hundred and forty?"

"I'm twenty-one!" Sue hollered ripping the bottom of Kitty's Cheerio top.

They continued to pull at one another's hair and clothing, Kitty leaving a few scratch marks on Sue's face. The tussle soon left the office and the chaos continued on in the corridors. People left classrooms to stare at the two blondes as they threw one another against lockers, slapped each other, pulled hair and hissed out insults.

"Stop the violence," Brittany pleaded but her words were ignored.

"Sue, Sue, stop it!" Mr. Schue called out rushing over to them and trying to pull the deranged Cheerleading Coach off of the student. "You cannot treat kids that way!"

Sue elbowed him in the face before dragging Kitty a few meters across the floor by her hair.

"Ok, break it up!" Coach Beiste roared out coming in to easily separate the two women. "Everybody back to class," she barked out. "And you two, ladies, ladies, calm down!" she implored as they tried to get past her to attack one another again.

"This is my school," Sue insisted. "I make the rules. From now on, the Glee Club is no more, and you two are fired!" She yelled out manically pointing from Beiste to Schue. "As for you," she turned to Kitty, darted past Beiste and then shoved her student against the wall. "You are…"

"Standing under mistletoe, whoa," Stoner Brett commented as he happened to stagger by.

The two blondes looked up to see that there genuinely was a wreath of mistletoe on the ceiling.

"That doesn't even make any sense, I banned Christmas this year," Sue commented.

"I wouldn't want your old lady lips anywhere near mine anyway," Kitty scoffed.

"I am not old!" Sue denied striking Kitty across the cheek.

"Bitch!" Kitty swore backhanding Sue across the face in retaliation.

"Brat!" Sue thundered before smashing their mouths together.

Beiste forced the Principal off of the student and dragged her away.

"Kitty," Mr. Schue asked gently standing in front of the very traumatised looking Cheerio. "Are you ok?"

She vomited over his sweater vest.

**Tina Cohen-Chang and Sam Evans (for ecorbett)**

"Hey, Tina," Sam said tentatively as he entered the auditorium. The Asian girl was sitting at the front of the stage, her legs dangling off the end. She had a box of tissues resting on her lap and her eyes were puffy from crying.

"Just leave me alone," Tina sobbed snatching up another tissue to blow her nose.

"Look, we've all noticed that you're unhappy, and we're worried," Sam told her. "So I'm here to talk to you and find out what's wrong."

"Why do you even care?" Tina asked accusingly. "I'm not a hot girl," she said bitterly.

Sam winced a little realising she must have somehow overheard him saying she wasn't a hottie.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked gently as he sat beside her on the stage. "You used to be so sweet, kinda shy and you had a lovely presence that lit up the choir room. Now you're self-absorbed, you're angry all the time and you're kinda scary. This can't just be about Mike graduating or your psycho crush on Blaine. So tell me, what happened?"

"None of your business," Tina snapped at him.

"Fine," Sam sighed losing patience. "Don't tell me. Don't tell anyone. Bottle it all up and push everybody away until you have no friends left." He leapt off the stage and began making his way out.

"Wait," Tina called and Sam paused but didn't turn to look back at her. "I'm sorry," she apologised tearfully and Sam slowly twisted round to face her. "I just… I don't even know what's wrong with me. Things are just different now. Mike's gone and I just feel so alone. And now there are all these new people in the Glee Club and everything seems to be about them and I'm being pushed to the background. Again. And I miss Rachel and Mercedes and the others. They weren't just friends, Sam, they were like family. Being a part of the New Directions with them made me feel special. Now there are all these new people and it doesn't feel like family anymore. I don't feel special anymore."

"You are special," Sam told her as he took a tissue and gently dried her eyes. "But you need to stop acting so crazy alright. Now come on, Glee Club starts in five minutes."

"Oh, I don't think I wanna go," Tina replied.

"Not even to sing a special Christmas duet with me?" Sam asked.

"You were going to sing with Blaine," Tina answered knowingly. "You two have been practising all week."

"He'll understand," Sam told her extending his hand and helping her off the stage. "And it would be an honour to sing with you."

"Really?" Tina asked doubtfully.

"Really," Sam replied adamantly.

They performed their Christmas duet together and were rewarded with a hearty round of applause and generous praise.

"Awesome, Tay-Tay," Blaine told her.

"You sounded so beautiful," Marley gushed.

"For once I didn't want to punch you," Kitty said.

"Thank you, Sam," Tina smiled hugging the muscular blonde around the middle once everyone had left. "This was just what I needed."

"No problem," Sam replied tucking her hair behind her ear and bending down to kiss her.

"What was that for?" Tina asked as he pulled away.

"Mistletoe," he grinned pointing upwards before dashing out the room.

Tina looked upwards. There was no mistletoe.

**Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe (for Ignacia Kitty Dolohov-Potter)**

He was in New York sitting in his apartment all alone. Rachel had gone back to Lima to visit her dads and Burt's flight had been delayed. So Kurt was curled up on the sofa watching a Judy Garland movie as a substitute for company. His cell phone was on the table, switched off. Blaine just would not stop calling.

A knock sounded at the door and Kurt hit the pause button on the DVD player. He pushed his blanket aside and moved to the door to pull it open. He thought perhaps his dad had managed to get on a flight after all, or maybe Adam or Isabelle had stopped by. A small part of his mind even entertained the possibility that Blaine had come to New York to try and speak to him. However, it did not occur to him that Sebastian Smythe would be standing on his doorway.

"Hey, Gay Face," Sebastian greeted with a smirk before inviting himself inside.

"Excuse me, just what do you think you're doing?" Kurt demanded to know as Sebastian made himself at home, fixing himself a glass of eggnog and lounging on the sofa.

"I've come to keep you company, Hummel," Sebastian told him. "Do try to be a good host. I don't suppose you have any cookies? I have a huge craving for something sweet."

"Get out," Kurt huffed at him. "Just get out, right now, I don't want you here. What are you even doing here? How do you even know where I lived?"

"Blaine told me," Sebastian shrugged and Kurt tensed at the mention of his ex. "I also bumped into Rachel. Great make-over you did with her by the way, she looks stunning. Anyway, after hurling some quite impressive insults at me she mentioned that you were here in New York all alone. So here I am."

"Well you're not welcome, so leave," Kurt requested.

"I don't actually have anywhere else to go," Sebastian said matter of factly. "My parents are in Paris this Christmas and when I heard from Rachel that Lady Hummel was all alone in the big city I figured I would bestow him, that is to say you, with my company. As a Christmas gift," he smirked. "No returns or refunds," he added.

"Fine," Kurt sighed slumping down on the sofa beside Sebastian. "But if you steal anything or try to rape me in my sleep I will… make sure you regret it," he threatened lamely.

"Does that mean I'm welcome to try and rape you while you're awake?" Sebastian asked crudely.

Kurt opted not to respond verbally. He simply gave the other boy a disgusted look before hitting the 'play' button on the remote control.

Having Sebastian for company and as an uninvited and unwanted guest was driving Kurt insane. It was however proving to be a great distraction. With Sebastian roaming around being his usual sarcastic and unlikable self, Kurt had no time to think about Blaine.

"You really do lead a boring life, don't you, Hummel?" Sebastian asked rhetorically. "Well, seeing as I'm here, I may as well show you a good time. Get changed, we're going out."

"What for?" Kurt asked.

"To have some fun," Sebastian answered. "You know that three little word. It's Christmas and being stuck with you and your gay little gay face is proving to be inexplicably boring and depressing. So I'm taking you out clubbing. Put on some boys clothes for once, assuming you have anyway."

"Why did I let you into my home," Kurt groaned as he headed to his room to select an outfit.

Once he was ready, he returned to the living-room where Sebastian eyed his outfit critically before shaking his head.

"That won't do," Sebastian told him before heading into Kurt's room and rummaging through his wardrobe. "These could work," he mused throwing a pair of black leather pants onto the bed. "Ok, Hummel, I don't even know what this thing is supposed to be but I'm requesting that you throw it out immediately," he said slinging an asymmetrical woollen jumper-type thing on the floor. "Seriously, Hummel?" Sebastian asked pulling out a silk floral number. "This looks like a dress somebody's blind grandmother would wear."

"Actually, Blaine bought me that," Kurt mumbled.

"In that case you can throw it out too," Sebastian said decisively. "Let me give you a little advice about love and relationships, Hummel. When a guy cheats on you, don't keep the ugly clothes and crappy gifts he bought you. Throw it all out, burn all the photos, then make yourself look insanely fuckable, go to a club and dance and screw any guy who looks your way."

"Not everybody in this room is a manwhore," Kurt pointed out snidely but Sebastian seemed to take the insult as a compliment.

"Here, this should make you look hot enough," Sebastian said handing over a tight-skin red shirt to go with the leather pants.

"Are you gonna stay here and watch?" Kurt huffed.

"Would it make you uncomfortable if I did?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course it would," Kurt answered.

"Then I'll stay and watch," Sebastian smirked and Kurt glared at him as he started to undress. "Wow," Sebastian commented. "You actually own boxers. All this time I just assumed you'd be the type to wear girls' panties."

"Think about me in underwear often, do you?" Kurt enquired snottily as he pulled on the leather pants.

"Ooh, looks like bitchy Hummel's coming out to play," Sebastian grinned. "I must admit, bitchy Hummel is much more fun."

"For the record, I totally hate my life right now," Kurt muttered pulling on the red shirt.

"Not bad, Hummel," Sebastian admitted as he looked him over.

As soon as they entered the club, Sebastian looked as though he was in heaven while Kurt felt like he was in hell. The flashing lights, loud music and drunken bodies weren't really his scene. He fully intended to just stand in a corner until Sebastian was ready to leave but the Warbler had other ideas. He dragged Kurt out into the middle of the dance floor with him and started grinding against him.

"Just go with it," Sebastian shouted in his ear.

With a sigh, Kurt decided he might as well try to have some fun. Soon enough, he and Sebastian had gathered a number of admirers who were all dancing and grinding close by them. Some kind of competition seemed to happen between the two as they tried to out dance each other and gain the attention of more men.

For a while, Kurt seemed to be winning so Sebastian took things a step further. He wrapped an arm around the neck of a tall muscular guy who looked to be in his early twenties and made out with him. As Sebastian pulled away from the kiss, he sent a challenging look Kurt's way.

Refusing to back down, Kurt pulled a handsome bespectacled guy towards him by his tie and kissed him deeply, his hands roaming down the man's back and cupping his ass. He chanced a glance at Sebastian and could tell the other looked surprised and impressed.

Their game continued on, the two of them making out with as many different men as possible, always looking back at the other to check for his reaction.

Finally, the two met in the middle of the dance floor. Sebastian was behind Kurt, his front pressed against Kurt's back. His hands were resting on Kurt's lower abdomen, gently snaking their way up Kurt's shirt. He pressed a series of kisses to Kurt's neck, grinding his clothed erection into Kurt's pert little ass.

As Kurt wiggled his ass against Sebastian, he craned his neck, providing him with better access to his throat. He always noticed the mistletoe hanging above them.

"Hey, Hummel, can I ask you something?" Sebastian spoke into Kurt's ear, yelling to be heard above the music. Kurt nodded in response. "How long have you been thinking about kissing me for?" Sebastian asked arrogantly as one of his hands trailed down to cup Kurt's dick through his leather pants.

"The thought has crossed my mind," Kurt admitted. "But I'd be much more interested in kissing him," he said pointing to an attractive man dancing nearby.

"Little bitch," Sebastian growled in amusement forcing Kurt round and smashing their lips together. He invaded Kurt's mouth with his tongue and let his hands freely explore the boy's body. "Come on," Sebastian ordered huskily leading Kurt to the restroom.

**More chapters to come**

**Please review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee *sigh* if only I did**

**Dave Karofsky and Sebastian Smythe (for rensei-chan)**

It had been a long while since Dave Karofsky had last entered 'Scandals'. After his suicide attempt he had pretty much retreated into himself. His mother would barely even look at him and he'd lost most of his friends. He had been seeing a therapist, a lovely woman named Anastasia, who had recently convinced him to at least attempt coming out of his shell and socialising a bit more. Admittedly, Anastasia probably didn't intend for him to head to the local gay club to drink as much alcohol as his body could manage but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

He strode in, nodding in acknowledgment to a few people who recognised him and headed to the bar. He perched on a stool and ordered himself a drink. The beer bottle had just been placed in front of him when he found himself surrounded by a few people, all asking after his wellbeing and wondering why he hadn't been by for so long.

Although he appreciated their concern, he didn't really want to go into details about how he had been outed and tried to kill himself. He offered them a painfully pitiful excuse that they clearly didn't believe, but to his relief nobody pestered him for any more information.

"Good to see you back, kid," an older male said clapping his shoulder in a friendly fashion.

"There are plenty of people here if you ever need to talk, sweetie," a drag-queen whispered in his ear before sauntering on.

Quietly, Dave drank down his beer bottle, content to observe the other club-goers as they danced to the cheesy Christmas music. It was nice, watching men dance together without fear of physical violence, judgemental stares or hurtful words. He longed to have someone in his life who he could dance with. Not just a casual hook-up, a proper relationship. He had hoped perhaps he could have such a thing with Kurt, but the boy had made it clear they would only ever be friends and the fact of the matter was that Dave had simply never been truly attracted to another boy. He'd felt physical attraction, yes, but he'd never felt anything deeper or more meaningful.

"Hey, can I get another?" Dave asked the bartender, brandishing his now empty bottle.

"This ones on me," a voice declared and Dave turned to see a familiar face. "Haven't seen you here in a while," he commented as he took the stool beside Dave, somehow making the simple action of sitting down seem sexual.

"I haven't really been in the mood," Dave answered with a shrug.

"That's understandable," the other teen said. "Allow me to formally introduce myself," he said extending his hand. "Sebastian Smythe."

"Dave," he replied shaking Sebastian's hand with little enthusiasm. He knew full well who he was, just as he knew that he and his Warbler friends had dedicated a performance to him after his suicide attempt.

"I really hope you're doing better," Sebastian told him sincerely. "And you look better, for what its worth. Been working out?" he asked with a touch of flirtation in his tone as he looked Dave's profile up and down.

"Exercise and lifting weights helps take my mind off things," Dave shrugged. "And jogging. I go for a run every morning and evening, it helps clear my head."

"You should try fucking," Sebastian replied. "That always cheers me up."

"Not really my style," Dave told him in a bored tone.

"You don't know until you try," Sebastian pointed out with a wink. "You might surprise yourself." He took a few sips of his drink as he gazed around the club.

"Looks like you have a fan club," Dave commented, subtly indicating to a group of young men who were writhing around and caressing their own bodies clearly hoping for Sebastian's attention.

"Being sinfully sexy can be such a curse," Sebastian sighed and Dave barely suppressed an eye-roll.

"Whatever, man, you're not that hot," Dave remarked and Sebastian looked scandalised.

"Oh really, name one person that you've actually met who is hotter than me," Sebastian challenged.

"Kurt Hummel," Dave answered without hesitation.

"Gay Face?" Sebastian spluttered. "No way, I'm much hotter than that twink."

"Clearly you haven't taken the time to appreciate his ass," Dave grinned gulping down a mouthful of beer.

"Clearly you have an appalling taste in men," Sebastian drawled.

"If you say so," Dave laughed.

"Seriously, are you not even remotely attracted to me?" Sebastian asked looking highly offended.

"You're fine, Sebastian, just not my type," Dave answered him as he watched a nearby couple dancing.

"That's ridiculous, I'm every gay guy's type," Sebastian insisted.

"Not mine," Dave told him.

"You'd still fuck me if given the chance though right?" Sebastian asked (evidently he didn't take rejection well).

"Maybe," Dave answered slowly. "You know if I was so utterly drunk that I couldn't even remember my own name."

"That's it, we're dancing," Sebastian announced setting his drink down and grabbing Dave's arm. "I happen to pride myself for having slept with pretty much any age appropriate gay guy I've laid eyes on. Some straight guys too. It already pains me that Blaine and your precious Hummel slipped away from my clutches, I'm not having a third strike out with you."

Dave stood awkwardly on the dance floor as Sebastian moved around him much like a dancer would work around a pole.

"That's a bit more like it," Sebastian stated approvingly as he wiggled his ass against Dave's front, feeling the other boy grow harder at the stimulation.

"Don't get too cocky, I'm still thinking about Kurt," Dave said.

"Whatever," Sebastian scowled.

He continued dancing with Dave, pulling out all his best and most sensual moves. Sebastian then tried to move things to the restroom but Dave was having none of it. Unwilling to admit defeat, Sebastian escorted Dave out of the club.

"Let me take you to dinner," Sebastian said.

"I'm not really hungry," Dave answered.

"Doesn't matter," Sebastian responded leading him to his car. "I'm starving and I don't want to eat alone so you can join me. I won't take no for an answer."

So it was that the two found themselves sitting in a booth together at Breadsticks. As soon as Dave sat down he was painfully aware of the mistletoe strung up above them. He just hoped Sebastian didn't notice it.

Sebastian ordered a rather large meal for himself while Dave simply munched on a few breadsticks. As they sat together, Sebastian talked and talked and talked about himself while Dave only half-listened. After finishing his food, Sebastian moved out of his seat and joined Dave on the opposite side. He scooted right up next to him, slinging one arm about his neck and resting his other hand on Dave's thigh.

"So, how long are you going to resist me for?" Sebastian asked eyeing him up seductively.

"How long until you give up?" Dave asked.

"I never give up," Sebastian answered with a smirk.

"Fine, screw it," Dave sighed before taking Sebastian's face in his hands and kissing him. "Happy?" he asked and Sebastian just smirked as he grabbed s fistful of his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss.

**Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel (for meemriaa)**

It was their first Christmas together and they had dared to leave their apartment and venture out onto the streets of New York.

"Can you believe this?" Rachel asked clutching tight to Kurt's arm. "The city looks so beautiful," she gushed. "We never got to see anything like this back in Lima."

"Come on, lets take a walk through Central Park, I bet everything looks stunning," Kurt said.

They wandered through the park together, admiring how everything looked covered in snow. They held tight to one another's hands, gasping and exclaiming at all the pretty sights.

"Oh Kurt, we're not just in New York," Rachel said. "We're living here. This is our home. We actually live in New York."

"Yes, I am aware of this," Kurt pointed out patting her on the head in a patronising fashion. "We've been living here for a few months now."

"I know, I know," Rachel nodded. "But it's really hitting me now at this magical Christmas time."

"Rachel, you're Jewish," Kurt reminded her.

"Religion has nothing to do with New York, Kurt," Rachel answered taking both his hands in hers and spinning around with him. "We're New Yorkers!" she cried out in a sing-song voice.

"Ok, I think the cold is getting to your pretty little head and making you crazy… er," Kurt said. "Time to get you home. What you need is a hot bubble bath and a hot chocolate."

"Actually," Rachel replied. "What I need is a kiss in honour of the holiday spirit," she smiled at him before dashing off to purchase a piece of mistletoe from a small Christmas stall. She then came running back to Kurt twirling the plant in her fingers. "Kurt Hummel, will you do the honours?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"Rachel Berry, I would be delighted," Kurt answered. "Just don't tell Finn, it'll make things weird," he added before leaning in to kiss her.

"What the hell, on the cheek?" Rachel asked sounding appalled.

"Well, what do you expect?" Kurt shrugged. "I'm gay, remember?"

"I know but I still want a real kiss," Rachel complained. "I paid good money for this mistletoe, Kurt. Kiss me," she insisted puckering her lips up.

"Rachel, stop, you look crazy," Kurt told her shifting away.

"Kurt Hummel, are you ashamed of me?" Rachel demanded to know.

"That's a ridiculous question," Kurt responded edging further away. "Of course I'm ashamed of you."

"Kiss me," Rachel called out hurrying after him.

"Argh," Kurt screamed breaking into a run.

"Kiss me, Kurt!" Rachel laughed manically as she chased after him, wielding the mistletoe like a very small sword. "Kiss me; I need kisses from my best gay immediately. Kurt, kiss me!"

She finally caught up with him and pushed him against a tree.

"Careful," Kurt scolded. "This coat costs more than our apartment."

"Kiss me," Rachel pleaded.

"Fine, one kiss," Kurt conceded. "And no tongue."

Rachel leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed their lips together.

"Thank you, Kurt," she smiled sweetly.

**More to come**

**Please review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reading**

**Ryder and Brad the piano man, because their love is epic**

Since joining the Glee Club, Ryder had taken to spending a lot time in the Choir Room. He would sit at the drum kit and play, losing himself in the music. Sometimes, Brad would be there too, striking out a melody on his beloved piano.

They never spoke. There were rumours circulating that Brad wasn't even capable of speech. But the two always found a way to communicate with one another through their eyes, facial expressions and gestures.

Their wordless practise sessions soon became a regular thing. Brad would play piano and Ryder would play the drums. Typically, one wouldn't think to partner such instruments together, but it worked in its own odd way.

There was something about Brad. Ryder wasn't sure what it was exactly, but there was something there; something powerful. Even with everyone else in the room during Glee rehearsals, Ryder found that his attention often strayed to Brad seated at his piano.

Christmas arrived and as usual Ryder made his way to the Choir Room to play the drums while Brad played piano. Brad was already there waiting for him, just as he always was. They nodded to one another and Ryder perched on the drum stool as he withdrew his drumsticks and twirled them through his fingers.

The two men shared a look before beginning their music session, instinctively knowing to play the same song. On this particular day, Ryder started to sing. To his surprise, Brad joined in. It so happened that the piano man had a decent singing voice.

They finished their song together and Ryder stood up grinning. Ordinarily, he would share a high-five with Brad before he left, but today things went a little differently. He approached the older man and found himself being kissed under the mistletoe instead. So Ryder did what any teenage boy would do. He freaked out and ran from the room screaming like a banshee.

"Whoa, dude, what's wrong?" Jake asked as Ryder crashed into him and Marley.

"The piano man's a pervert!" Ryder screamed before hurrying to the nearest bathroom to vomit.

**Quinn Fabray and Blaine Anderson**

Despite being beautiful, smart and popular, Quinn Fabray just didn't seem to have much luck when it came to boys and dating. All she wanted was for somebody to love her. So when December came and Christmas decorations were put up in the walls of McKinley High, Quinn put on her prettiest dress, curled her hair and spent a lot of time standing under the mistletoe.

Unfortunately, the first boy to notice her standing under the kissing plant was Jacob Ben-Israel and Quinn just wasn't _that _desperate. She quickly walked away and found safety with Brittany and Santana.

The next time she stood under the mistletoe it was Principal Figgins who started walked towards her with an alarming gleam in her eye. Quinn quickly dashed off and found protection with Coach Sylvester.

Her next stop under the mistletoe brought Noah Puckerman her way. In all honesty, it was tempting; very tempting. But Quinn had been there before and would not allow herself to make that mistake again. She stepped away from the mistletoe and continued on to her lessons.

Standing under the mistletoe didn't seem to be working out for her so Quinn simply abandoned the idea and took to spending more and more time with Tina grumbling about being single.

Then one day, Quinn found herself stood under the mistletoe without meaning to. She was about to move away when a gentle hand landed on her arm. Slowly, she turned around, preparing herself for the worst case scenario.

"Blaine," she said in a mixture of pleasant surprise and intense relief. "What are you doing?" she asked as he stepped nearer, placing his hands at her waist.

"You're under the mistletoe," Blaine pointed out with a charming smile. "And I figured I'd step in before they could," he indicated to a crowd of rowdy boys who were all eyeing Quinn greedily. "As long as you don't go all Rachel Berry or Tina Cohen-Chang on me," he added.

"I promise," Quinn told him with a smile.

She had been hoping to find herself a handsome prince to whisk her away and while Blaine was certainly handsome and charming, he obviously wasn't about to become her new boyfriend. He already had one. But it seemed like a lifetime ago since she had last been kissed. If she couldn't have a boyfriend, she could at least share a kiss with a gay friend who wasn't fixated on having sex with her. It was Christmas after all; she deserved some kind of affection when she couldn't have the real thing from a real boyfriend. Blaine couldn't be her prince, but he'd make a find substitute for one simple Christmas kiss.

They leaned in to one another, gently pressing their lips together. It was slow and sweet, far more romantic than any kiss she'd shared with any other boy.

"Merry Christmas, Quinn," Blaine said softly as their mouths parted.

"Merry Christmas," Quinn smiled.

As she was walking away, touching her lips and replaying the kiss in her mind, Quinn realised something very bad.

"Oh no," she groaned to herself. She had just done a massive Rachel Berry mixed with a huge helping of Tina Cohen-Chang. With just one kiss, she had fallen in love with Blaine Anderson.

**Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry**

"Ok," Kurt said as he rearranged Rachel's hair. "You're all set. I'll be on my way and soon enough you and Santana will have the place to yourselves to do unspeakable things that I never want to hear about."

"Kurt, wait, I've changed my mind," Rachel told him frantically. "This is a bad idea. Why did I let you talk me into this? Let me out."

"I didn't talk you into anything," Kurt replied crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at her where she was cuffed to the bed wearing bright red lipstick and sexy lingerie. "You're the one who decided you were done with boys and wanted to experiment. This has nothing to do with me."

"Well, I've changed my mind, un-cuff me," Rachel demanded.

"Sorry," Kurt responded looking thoroughly amused as he checked the time on his cell phone. "But Adam is expecting me. I have to leave now or I'll be late. Have fun with Santana."

"No, Kurt, don't you dare," Rachel called after him as he left the room, his body shaking with laughter. "Kurt, get back here. Kurt!"

"What the hell is she yelling about?" Santana asked as she entered the apartment just as Kurt was preparing to leave.

"Rachel has an early Christmas present for you," Kurt answered. "You'll find it in your bedroom. Enjoy," he said through his laughter before heading out.

Completely clueless, Santana took off her coat and kicked off her shoes before heading straight to her bedroom. It was there that she found Rachel half-naked and cuffed to her bed with a string of mistletoe hanging overhead.

"Oh my god," Santana laughed. "Who knew that Lady Hummel actually had a sense of humour? Oh photos of this are so going on Facebook," she said taking out her phone and snapping a few pictures.

"Oh god, just un-cuff me," Rachel begged, his eyes closed and cheeks flamed with embarrassment. "This was the worst idea ever."

"Wait, this was your idea?" Santana asked stepping closer to the bed.

"Yes, I know, it was dumb. I just thought I could… you know," Rachel replied awkwardly. "Experiment," she whispered.

"You mean you've never tried anything with a girl before?" Santana asked. "Because I could have sworn you and Quinn had something going on and that Finn was just like your beard or something."

"No, I have never done anything with Quinn," Rachel answered. "God, Santana, I'm really embarrassed right now. Can you please just let me out?" she asked tugging on the handcuffs.

"Oh, right, yeah, of course," Santana responded. "Um, where's the key?"

"Kurtputthekeyinmypanties," Rachel said so quickly the words were jumbled together.

"You'll have to repeat that, I don't speak Hebrew or Streisand or whatever the hell that way," Santana commented.

"Kurt put the key in my panties," Rachel told her through gritted teeth and Santana quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Wow, I always thought the two of you were way too prudish to think of anything so naughty. Congratulations, I'm impressed. And also flattered that you selected me to experiment with," Santana said.

"Don't be too flattered, you're the only lesbian I know," Rachel pointed out.

"Careful what you say, Berry," Santana warned as she slipped down the Jewish girls' panties to locate the key. "You're the one cuffed to my bed, completely helpless; I wouldn't advise you to hurt my feelings."

"Just un-cuff me," Rachel whined impatiently.

"Hmm, I'm not entirely sure that I want to," Santana commented twirling the key between her fingers.

"Oh, come on, Santana, please," Rachel begged.

"Ok, relax, I'll un-cuff you," Santana told her. "After a kiss of course."

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You put up mistletoe," Santana pointed out. "It's only fair that we have one kiss."

"Fine," Rachel agreed. "Whoa, what are you doing?" she shrieked as Santana moved down the bed to rest between her legs.

"I said one kiss, Rachel," Santana told her. "I just didn't say where," she smirked before burying her face between Rachel's legs and probing her folds with her tongue.

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


End file.
